


The Golden Haired Boy

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Rugby, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas runs to rugby practice after a theatre rehearsal. Just a bit of fun really</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Haired Boy

"Gotta dash! Good practice everyone!" Tom shouted over his shoulder as he briskly walked out the door of the theatre.

They had just finished the rehearsal for the day for the play opening in a week. Even though he was confident he knew all the lines, and blocking he was still a bit nervous he would forget something on opening day. Which is why he stayed late today to get more practice time in, and also why he was now a few minutes late for rugby. Coach was not going to be happy. But in all honesty, Tom would rather deal with an upset Coach, than his upset Director if he dropped a line or two. He glanced at his watch. 11:15. Already 15 minutes late. Definitely no time to stop and change. He would have to change on the run over.

5 minutes later, Tom pulled the red jersey over his head, threw his bag down, and ran onto the field where the rest of the team had already bee divided in two for their practice match.

"Goldie!" Coach bellowed from the sidelines. Yes, his earned nickname was Goldie, due to his blonde curls. It started out as golden retriever, but quickly was shortened.

"Yes Coach, sir?" Tom yelled as he closed the space between them.

"What kind of time do you call this? You're late!" Coach said, looking down at his watch.

"Sorry Coach, I was at rehearsal, and I lost track of..." his explanation trailed off as he caught a strange look from Coach.

"Is something wrong Coach?" "Are you wearing makeup, son?"

"Umm...yes sir?" Tom used his sleeve to wipe off as much of the stage makeup that he now knew was still present on his face. Nothing he could do about the eyeliner though.

"Hmm...well. Get on the field and participate in the practice. You team is counting on you to pull through in this weekends game!"

"Yes sir!" Tom yelled out as he jogged onto the field. He joined one of the teams, and began the practice.

Due to being one of the fastest players on the entire team, he soon hard shouts from his team to grab the ball, when the other player fell over, and the ball was knocked out of his hands. He took his opportunity, grabbed the ball, and ran as fast as possible.

"Sorry mate!" he yelled over his shoulder as he continued to run.

Whenever he had to run fast, he always pictured himself running in the Olympics like some of the star athletes he looked up to. And it spurred him on to go faster. The goal was quickly approaching. He was almost there. He could hear the shouts of his team cheering him on to go faster, but that was intermingled with the shouts of 'get him!' and 'you can't get away that easy!'.

Tom took a split second opportunity to glance behind and see how close they were.

And that is where things fell apart. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Tom looked over his right shoulder to see the players close behind, his legs continued to move quickly under him, his left leg was outstretched and came down heavy in a pocket of earth. His ankle rolled, and he tumbled head over heels, and came to a halting stop with the ball still clutched with his right arm, and his face kissing the dirt.

Tom heard the Coach's whistle blow, and the activity around him stopped.

Coach ran over to his side. "Tom? Thomas? Are you alright, kid?" The bundle of curls shifted and Tom's face lifted from the ground, now covered in grass clods, stains, and dirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine Coach. I didn't mean to trip! Honest! I was just seeing where the other players were, and now I am holding up the entire practice. a thousand apologies!"

"You don't have to apologize kid. Especially since you still made the try!" Coach helped Tom to his feet, and Tom looked around. He was indeed standing inside the goal line!

"Now, lets get you cleaned up." Coach ruffled Tom's hair, and bits of earth cascaded down.

Tom started to follow behind Coach, and felt his ankle give out on him. He fell back down with a small cry. "Coach! I think I sprained my ankle!"

"Here, lean on me and we will get you to the nurse's so she can give you a once over." Tom put his arm around Coach, and he hobbled to the office.

~~~  
That weekend, they won the rugby game, even though Tom was unable to play due to his ankle, and then the opening night of the play went off with out a hitch. Though some audience members did wonder why the golden haired actor was sitting for the majority of the time.


End file.
